michaelbaystransformersfandomcom-20200214-history
Bumblebee
Bumblebee is one of Optimus Prime's most trusted lieutenants. Although he is not the strongest or most powerful of the Autobots, Bumblebee more than makes up for this with a bottomless well of luck, determination and bravery. He would gladly give his life to protect others and stop the Decepticons. Badly damaged in battle, Bumblebee lost the ability to speak verbally, though he can still communicate over inter-Autobot frequencies (in a fashion that seems somewhat akin to instant messaging, a usable but more distant and less personal means of interaction). He can also communicate with the Autobots' human allies and his friend, Sam Witwicky, by playing audio clips from popular media on his radio. Biography Bumblebee served in the Cybertronian War, during which he was left virtually unable to speak after his vocal processor was damaged by Megatron beyond repair. Like many others, both Autobot and Decepticon, Bumblebee left Cybertron when the planet was reduced to a lifeless wasteland without the AllSpark. Bumblebee, having made his way to a second-rate car dealership, became Sam Witwicky's first car. Sam's father promised his son a car if Sam paid half of the money and achieved three A's in school. After doing so with the help of his genealogy project, Sam rode with his father to a car lot with an exceedingly long name. Following them to the lot, Bumblebee quietly placed himself among the other cars. To prevent Sam from having to choose another car, he used a high-frequency sound wave to blow out the windows of every other car in the lot, leaving Bobby Bolivia with no choice but to sell Bumblebee to the Witwickys. The next day, Sam and his friend Miles Lancaster drove Bumblebee down to the lake in a misguided attempt to impress the popular girls at a party. Observing the exchange of thinly veiled insults between Sam and the football jocks, Bumblebee decided to help out Sam when the boy noticed Mikaela Banes walking home after a falling-out with her now ex-boyfriend. Playing "Drive" on his radio, Bumblebee inspired Sam to kick Miles out and drive Mikaela home. As the two awkwardly chatted, Bumblebee suddenly turned off his engine when they neared a romantic spot overlooking the city, this time playing "Sexual Healing" and "I Feel Good". Not knowing his car has a mind of its own, Sam misinterpreted this as a breakdown. Mikaela attempted to fix Bumblebee with her mechanical know-how, only to leave after Sam asked her why she tolerated jerks like her ex-boyfriend. Trying to help as much as he could, Bumblebee allowed Sam to start up his engine as she walked away, this time playing "Baby, Come Back". Arriving at Mikaela's house, Sam advanced a step towards her by stating that he didn't believe her to be shallow at all, that there was "more than meets the eye" with her. After she left, Sam quietly enthused that he loved his car. Later that night, Bumblebee drove off by himself with Sam in hot pursuit, believing it to be a car theft. Unwittingly leading his human owner to a junkyard, Bumblebee transformed and activated his communications beacon, requesting assistance from Optimus Prime and the other Autobots. Unknown to him, Sam had seen his robot form and run off, and was now being being pursued by the junkyard's two guard dogs. Bumblebee came to Sam's aid, scaring off the dogs, but had to escape when the police (whom Sam had previously summoned when Bumblebee drove away from his house) arrived to arrest Sam for breaking into the junkyard. The next day, Bumblebee drove back to the Witwicky house sometime after Sam had been bailed out by his dad. Frightened and confused, Sam rode away from what he dubbed "Satan's Camaro", ending up in the city and encountering Mikaela in front of a Burger King. Bumblebee followed Sam towards an industrial area, not realizing that the Decepticon Barricade was stalking the boy, intent on finding glasses belonging to Sam's ancestor, which Sam had been auctioning on eBay. Sam ran away from the attacking Decepticon and literally ran into Mikaela after she had followed him. As Barricade bore down on the pair, Bumblebee suddenly appeared, knocking the Decepticon off his feet, then drove the humans away as Barricade gave chase. Racing through dilapidated factories and warehouses, Bumblebee eventually arrived at a deserted chemical plant on the outskirts of town. There he waited until Barricade's back was turned before dumping Sam and Mikaela out of his passenger side door, then transforming into robot mode to protect his friends. Barricade transformed and attacked, hitting Bumblebee with his tire spikes and knocking the Autobot into a chemical tank. In retaliation, Bumblebee grabbed Barricade and threw him into an electrical substation, but Barricade rolled over and grabbed Bumblebee's head and began to pound him. Eventually, Bumblebee was able to damage the Decepticon and leave him unable to move. After Sam and Mikaela took care of Frenzy, Bumblebee introduced himself to them entirely through the use of his radio, explaining that it was the only way he could communicate, that he was an alien, and that Sam had witnessed him calling to his friends the previous night. Transforming back into vehicle mode, Bumblebee invited his friends to enter (which they did after a brief hesitation) and began to drive them to nearby Griffith Observatory. On the way, Mikaela (who had refused to sit in the driver's seat, as Bumblebee was driving), rhetorically asked Sam that if Bumblebee was a super-advanced robot, why he turned into a piece-of-crap Camaro. Mildly insulted, Bumblebee stopped in the middle of a packed tunnel and forced the humans out, then drove away. As Sam lamented the fact that "four thousand dollars just drove away", Bumblebee passed another car and scanned it, driving back to the pair as a sleek and shiny 2006 Camaro. Amazed and impressed, Sam and Mikaela got back in, and Bumblebee continued their journey to the observatory. Arriving, the humans observed as the other Autobots entered the Earth's atmosphere and crash-landed in various parts of the city. Bumblebee then took his friends to a secluded alleyway, where Sam and Mikaela met the other Autobots. Introducing themselves, Sam learned that Bumblebee was his guardian and that the Autobot's vocal processors had been damaged in battle. Ratchet was still working on them as he fired a regenerative plasma beamPost-movie Q&A with screenwriters Roberto Orci and Alex Kurtzman at the damaged area. Optimus Prime explained that their mission was to find the AllSpark, and that Sam Witwicky was the key due to his grandfather discovering Megatron on an Arctic voyage. Arriving at the Witwicky residence, Bumblebee attempted to convince his comrades to remain out of sight while Sam was talking to his father. When Sam and Mikaela were captured by Sector Seven, Bumblebee helped rescue them. The interrogation of Agent Simmons went nowhere, however, and Bumblebee became so annoyed with his attitude that he released lubricant onto the agent. Soon, Sector Seven reinforcements arrived, intent on recapturing the kids and any "N.B.E.s" they could get their hands on. Optimus Prime tried to protect Sam and Mikaela as they hid under a bridge, but both almost fell to their deaths when they slipped. Bumblebee raced forward, transforming and catching them in mid-air. Unfortunately, this also gave Sector Seven a clear and obvious target for them to attack. Firing harpoon cables from helicopters, the Sector Seven troops dragged Bumblebee to the ground, and began to freeze him as he reached out to Sam. ]]Taken to Hoover Dam, Bumblebee was continually doused with cryoblasts to keep him docile and inert as Sector Seven performed experiments on him. Sam and Mikaela (with some armed persuasion from Captain Lennox) convinced Sector Seven to release Bumblebee. Upon his release, Bumblebee converted to battle mode and almost lashed out at his human oppressors until Sam calmed him down, informing him of the presence of the AllSpark and Megatron in the facility, and that the Decepticons were coming for both. Following the humans to the AllSpark's chamber, Bumblebee hesitantly reached out to the life source of his people and reformatted it, shrinking the cube until it was a size that the humans could manipulate. Bumblebee and a military escort fled to Mission City, meeting the Autobots en route. Soon after they arrived at the city, Starscream appeared. Recognizing the Decepticon, Ironhide and Bumblebee lifted up an abandoned truck in order to shield the humans from any collateral damage Starscream's attack would inevitably bring. One of Starscream's missiles struck the truck, sending both Autobots flying, with Bumblebee landing in a store front. The attack tore off Bumblebee's legs and left him barely functional, as Sam discovered to his horror when Bumblebee crawled from the wreckage. Soon, the other Decepticons arrived, led by Megatron, and the remaining Autobots were engaged. Mikaela and Sam hoisted Bumblebee onto a abandoned tow truck, but refused to leave his side. The Autobot silently handed his friend the AllSpark, trusting the fate of his people into the boy's hands, and urged him to run while he still could. As Sam ran off, Mikaela drove Bumblebee away from the fighting to relative safety. However, she was soon overcome with guilt for leaving Sam and the battle. With Bumblebee's assent, she turned the truck around and headed back in. As Mikaela drove down the street in reverse, Bumblebee activated his weapon systems, then fired his plasma cannon and missiles at Brawl, who was pinning down Captain Lennox and the rest of the combined Ranger/Sector Seven soldiers. His contribution was the deciding factor, confusing Brawl enough for the soldiers to counterattack, and the Decepticon was destroyed at last when Bumblebee's final cannon blast pierced his spark. Bumblebee was rather pleased with himself, and Mikaela complimented his shooting. After the destruction of Megatron and the AllSpark, Bumblebee (who had regained his voice)Post-movie Q&A with screenwriters Roberto Orci and Alex Kurtzman requested permission to remain with Sam, to which the young man agreed. After his legs were repaired, he allowed Sam and Mikaela to make out on top of him. Following the Battle of Mission City, Bumblebee still lived with Sam, but had to hide in Ron's garage. Bumblebee was dozing in the Witwicky garage the day Sam was packing for Princeton University when he heard the boy scream out his name. Bumblebee drove through, transformed and started blasting away at AllSpark mutations of the Witwicky kitchen appliances. Judy Witwicky was horrified that Bumblebee blew up much of their house, but he shrugged her off and went back into the garage. As firefighters and local police arrived, Sam and Mikaela Banes went inside the garage. Mikaela asked whether Bumblebee was still having voice problems, to which Sam replied the Autobot was just playing it up. Sam revealed he did not want Bumblebee to come to college as he wanted a normal life, and he couldn't do that with Bumblebee watching over him. Bumblebee was heartbroken and began crying, refusing to listen anymore. However, Optimus Prime was having difficulties with NEST director Theodore Galloway, who believed protecting the human race required drawing away the Decepticons from Earth by making the Autobots leave. Optimus believed Sam would be a worthy ambassador to convince the President of the United States otherwise. Bumblebee picked up Sam from a frat party, only to get an unwanted passenger in Alice. Bumblebee knew something wasn't right about the girl interested in Sam, smashing her head against his dashboard, and dousing her in liquid to get rid of her. Bumblebee dropped Sam off to meet Optimus at a graveyard, where the boy turned down Optimus' offer. When Megatron was revived, Bumblebee was deployed to rescue Sam, Mikaela and Leo Spitz, driving away with the latter two while Optimus drove off with Sam. Optimus died protecting the boy, and Bumblebee took him with Skids and Mudflap to an abandoned prison where they would be safe. Following Optimus' death, The Fallen and a new army of Decepticons struck out across Earth and announced their existence, promising to leave if they were given Witwicky. Galloway shut down NEST and had the other Autobots placed under guard with orders to ship them back to Diego Garcia, while a manhunt began for Sam. Bumblebee was now protecting a fugitive. That evening, Sam told Bumblebee he was responsible for Optimus's death, and would understand if Bumblebee hated him, but the little Autobot bore Sam no grudge, and promised that he would help in any way he could. When Sam announced that he would turn himself in, Bumblebee insisted that it would not help matters. Under Leo's suggestion, the group traveled to New York City to meet his internet rival, "Robo-Warrior." As it turned out, Robo-Warrior was none other than Bumblebee's former lubrication post, Seymour Simmons, who elaborated on evidence of the Seekers that came to Earth before Megatron and the AllSpark. Bumblebee watched from the sideline as the humans and Wheelie awoke Jetfire, who transported them to Egypt, which unfortunately sent Bumblebee crash landing near Sam. Jetfire explained the origins of the Seven Primes and the treasons of The Fallen, mentioning the Matrix of Leadership, which Sam believed could be used to resurrect Optimus Prime. Bumblebee continued his role as chauffeur, transporting the humans to Petra, the supposed location of the Tomb of the Primes. However, Petra appeared to be a dead end, and the Twins got into an argument of why they were following Sam around, which, knowing the Twins, got violent. As their brawl threatened to crush the humans in the close quarters, Bumblebee picked his two subordinates up in each hand, slammed them together, and threw them out of the temple. However, the Twins' brawl had managed to unearth the Tomb of the Primes, and Bumblebee further opened the hole with his plasma cannon, where they found the Matrix...which instantly turned to dust. While heading back to Egypt, the Autobots came under assault by Starscream, and it was decided that Sam and Mikaela would take the Matrix dust to Prime's body while Bumblebee, Simmons, Leo, and the Twins would lead Starscream and the Decepticons away. When it became apparent that Starscream was no longer pursuing them, Bumblebee left to rejoin Sam. Heading to the abandoned town where Sam and Mikaela were, Bumblebee found that Ron and Judy Witwicky had been captured by the Decepticons, and were being held by Rampage. Noticing Bumblebee, Sam distracted the Constructicon long enough for Bumblebee to jump him. While Bumblebee had Rampage on the ropes, Ravage jumped Bumblebee, but the Autobot managed to fight off Ravage and rip out his spine. With Ravage dispatched, Bumblebee managed to tear off Rampage's arms and distend his head. Bumblebee then tried to escort his charges to NEST's position, but the heavy amount of fire convinced Sam to have Bumblebee to take his parents to safety, while he continued his quest to save Optimus. However, during Sam's flight to Optimus's body, Megatron caught up and blasted the boy, evidently killing him. Bumblebee returned to the scene with Sam's parents, and broke down in grief. However, the human miraculously survived the attack, and with the reformed Matrix of Leadership, resurrected Optimus Prime. Together, the assembled Autobots and humans watched as Optimus combined with the remains of Jetfire, destroyed the harvester and killed The Fallen. Three years after Operation Firestorm, Bumblebee continued to live with Sam and Carly Spencer in Washington, D.C., although he would frequently go on top secret NEST missions with the rest of the Autobots, mostly to prevent human conflict. He was among a force consisting of himself, Sideswipe, Dino and Que which was to investigate an illegal nuclear facility, employing his Stealth Force mode to destroy it. Meanwhile a mission to the Chernobyl Nuclear Power Plant revealed an engine part to a Cybertronian fuel cell belonging to the long lost Ark. Upon returning to the NEST base, Bumblebee assisted in teaching soldiers how to fight Decpticons, and watched as National Intelligence Director Charlotte Mearing informed them that the Ark was on the moon. After Sam's encounter with Laserbeak, he went looking for Bumblebee with the information given to him by Jerry Wang, about a conspiracy of humans collaborating with the Decepticons. However the guards outside weren't willing to let him in, and after hearing Sam calling for help on a radio Bumblebee went to warn the guards off. Sam told Bumblebee that he wasn't happy that Bumblebee wasn't visiting him very often now, and Wheelie accused him of thinking he was too good for them. Bumblebee witnessed the reactivation of Sentinel Prime, and then went home with Sam, who's offer of help was denied by Mearing. However Sam wasn't ready to let go of the situation, and Bumblebee helped in trying to figure out why Decepticons were killing humans, and took the time to allow Bruce Brazos to see him. After Sam, Simmons and Dutch learned that the Decepticons had tricked the Autobots into retrieving and reviving Sentinel so that they could use him to work the Space Bridge pillars, Bumblebee, Sideswipe and Dino escorted the humans and Sentinel back to the NEST base. Along the way they were attacked by the Dreads, and Bumblebee and Sideswipe used their Stealth Force modes to shoot at Hatchet while Dino held him in place. But when Crankcase knocked a truck into his path, Bumblebee had to transform over the crash, tossing Sam out and then returning to vehicle mode after grabbing Sam. But upon arriving back at NEST, Sentinel revealed he had made a deal with Megatron to restore Cybertron, and Bumblebee was unable to prevent Ironhide from being killed and the base from being destroyed as Sentinel retrieved his Pillars. ]]After Sentinel transported a Decepticon army from the moon to Earth, he forced the humans to exile the Autobots on their ship, the Xantium. Bumblebee was allowed by Optimus a short time to say goodbye to Sam, and assured him he was always going to be his friend, before helping the others prepare the ship for launch. However shortly after lift-off, the Xantium was destroyed by Starscream, and Bumblebee and the rest of the Autobots were presumed dead. However, Bumblebee and the other Autobots survived by hiding in a rocket booster that was jettisoned before the Xantium's destruction, and arrived in the Decepticon-occupied Chicago in time to help Sam, Epps and a team of soldiers in finding the kidnapped Carly. Bumblebee piloted one of the downed Decepticon fighters to get Sam into the building Dylan Gould had Carly, and used it to rescue the pair and blasted off Laserbeak's head. He rejoined his fellow Autobots in attacking the Decepticon forces, and arrived in time to save Sam and Lennox from falling to their deaths after Sam managed to kill Starscream. However after rejoining the others, Bumblebee, Sideswipe, Dino, Ratchet and Que were rounded up and captured by Soundwave and his troops. Dylan convinced Soundwave not to take prisoners, and Barricade and another Decepticon killed Que, and Bumblebee was upset over the loss of his friend. He had barely a moment to mourn as he was pulled forward and about to be killed by Soundwave himself. He then caught sight of Sam and Carly sadly watching the scene and gave a heartfelt last look at his friend as he prepared for the end, noting they "had a hell of a run". It was then that Wheelie and Brains caused chaos by dropping Decepticon fighters from a Decepticon warship above, distracting Soundwave. Taking advantage, Bumblebee took Soundwave on, and following a tumultuous battle, killed the Decepticon by throwing an uppercut through his chest and firing his arm cannon upwards, disintegrating his head. Following this, Bumblebee battled his way to the Control Pillar with his fellow Autobots, and helped Optimus in fighting Sentinel. With Ratchet's help, he tackled and destroyed the Pillar, stopping Cybertron from appearing in Earth's orbit. After the defeat of the Decepticons and Sentinel Prime, Bumblebee took out some rings inside him as he gave them to Sam, so Sam could propose to Carly, though Sam told him that he needed to slow it down. Ratchet commended Bumblebee for his bravery during the battle, and accepted Earth as his new home with Cybertron now destroyed. Years later, Bumblebee gains a new alt-mode - a modified vintage 1967 Chevy Camaro SS, and later on a 2014 Chevy Camaro. :This article uses material from the Transformers Wiki and Teletraan I. References Category:Characters Category:Transformers Category:2007 characters Category:Revenge of the Fallen characters Category:Dark of the Moon characters Category:Autobots Category:N.E.S.T. Category:Age of Extinction characters Category:Age of Extinction Autobots Category:Lieutenants Category:Dark of the Moon Autobots Category:2010 characters Category:Cyber Missions characters Category:The Last Knight Autobots Category:Males